Bad Thief, Good Thief
Details *'Title:' 도둑놈, 도둑님 / Dodungnom, Dodungnim *'Also known as:' The Good Thief / Jerk Thief, Honorable Thief / Thief-nom, Thief-nim / The Good Thieves *'Genre:' Crime, legal, family *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-May-13 to 2017-Nov-05 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Bad Thief, Good Thief OST Synopsis A story of thieves who affect the authorities that manipulate Korea. It serves to bring satisfaction to those who are frustrated at the reality of the world. -- Hancinema User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ji Hyun Woo as Jang Dol Mok / Kim Soo Hyun (29, troubleshooter) **Heo Joon Woo (허준우) as child Dol Mok **Kim Kang Hoon as young Dol Mok *Seo Hyun as Kang So Joo (29, investigator) **Kim Ah In as child So Joo **Moon So Hee (문소희) as young So Joo *Kim Ji Hoon as Han Joon Hee / Jang Min Jae (34, prosecutor) **Moon Woo Jin as child Joon Hee **Nam Da Reum as young Joon Hee *Im Joo Eun as Yoon Hwa Young (29, lawyer) **Kang Ji Woo as child Hwa Young ;Dol Mok's Family *Ahn Kil Kang as Jang Pan Soo (56, Dol Mok's stepfather) *Jung Kyung Soon as Park Ha Kyung (36, Joon Hee's mother/Dol Mok's stepmother) *Shin Eun Jung as Min Hae Won (52, Dol Mok's birth mother) ;So Joo's Family *Kim Jung Tae as Kang Sung Il (44, So Joo's father) ;Hong's family *Choi Jong Hwan as Yoon Joong Tae (55, Hwa Young's father) *Choi Soo Rin as Hong Shin Ae (54, Hwa Young's mother) *Jang Kwang as Hong Il Kwon (78, Chairman of Chun-moon Group) *Seo Yi Sook as Hong Mi Ae (56, Chief Director of K Channel) *?? as Lee Chang Young (56, President of Young-in Daily) *?? as Yang Ki Young (44) *Han Jae Suk as Lee Yoon Ho (31, Section Chief of Chun-moon Electronic) **Jun Jin Seo as young Yoon Ho *Han Jung Soo as Choi Tae Suk (48, Hong Il Kwon's secretary and security guard) ;People at Shan Woon Yool *Lee Joo Shil as Kim Soon Chun (81, owner of Shan Woon Yool) *Lee Jung Eun as Kwon Jung Hee (50, Kim Soon Chun's secretary) *?? as Park Sun Jin (38) *?? as Lee Eun Suk (44) *?? as Oh Sung Shik (52) *?? as Go Eun Ji (22, Dol Mok's secretary) *?? as Park Yeo Yool (7, Sun Jin's daughter) *Shorry J (쇼리 J) as Huh Jong Bum (29, Dol Mok's friend) ;Public Prosecutors' Office *Kim Joon Won (김준원) as Choi Kang Kyu (38, prosecutor) *?? as Nam Jung Hap (48, investigator) ;Special appearance *Jo Duk Hyun as Kim Chan Ki (Dol Mok's father) Production Credits *'Production Company:' May Queen Pictures *'Chief Producer:' Lee Jae Dong *'Directors:' Oh Kyung Hoon, Jang Joon Ho *'Screenwriter:' Son Young Mok, Cha Yi Young Episode Ratings See Bad Thief, Good Thief/Episode Ratings Recognitions 2017 MBC Drama Awards: *Golden Acting Award in a Weekend Drama (Ahn Kil Kang) *Best New Actress (Seo Hyun) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:MBC